The Golden Heart
by Scar Hauser
Summary: Robin died but was restored when Apollo the Sun God granted him a forgotten treasure. The Golden Heart of the Sun. Now Robin must come to terms with this new founded power and all the people who want to use its dark side as a weapon to destroy what they please.
1. Chapter 1

_OK, so this is a preview of a story I'm thinking of writing but I want to know if it will be good enough. So here's its summary._

* * *

**_Two months ago Robin died by keeping two tubes that couldn't connect together to put up a shield around Earth to prevent anyone from dying. When the aliens had left the generator exploded and the League and team found Robins charred body. Everyone, including Batman, cryed and mourned over their bird when a beam from the Sun came in front of Batman and the deceased bird. A man appeared, Apollo god of the Sun, of course Wonder Woman groveled at his feet but Apollo knelt in front of Batman and Robin._**

**_"He was a hero, sir, a very good one, "Apollo told Batman who just nodded. "And every hero deserves a second chance." Everyone stared at the god in confusion. Apollo chuckled and held out his palm, a glowing ball formed into his opened hand._**

**_"Now listen all of you. This is The Golden Heart of my Sun, it will fully restore Robin, nothing will change, except if Robin were to focus on the power this gift gives he will be able to do anything provided of the light side of humanity, this will make him an even bigger target and a great weapon if in the wrong hands, "Apollo informed._**

**_"Well, I goes we'll all have to DaddyBats! from now on then, "Flash joked and everyone agreed. Apollo nodded and placed the glowing orb over Robins heart. It fell and Robins body glowed, when the glow died Robin was perfectly healthy and Superman and Superboy smiled at the found of his beating heart. Apollo turned to leave._**

**_"He'all be unconscious for a few days but remember everything when he wakes up. Oh and Bruce ENOUGH with the secrets, "Apollo sighed then disappeared in a burst of light._**


	2. Chapter 2

Robin groaned and sat up in his room at Mount Justice. He looked around then shrieked as all the memories, he clutched his head and shrieked again. His door flew open and Batman, his team, and the founding members of the League crowded in.

"I r-r-remember, " Robin stuttered as the memories calm down then he put a hand to his heart which glowed sightly at his touch.

"So, Rob has powers now?" Wally asked.

"No! I-i don't I mean I..."Robin tried bit trailed off, not knowing what to say. Batman put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll only use it in emergencies, if i can figure out how to use it." Everyone nodded with understanding.

"We should try to teach you how to use it, "J'honn said.

"O-ok, "Robin agreed and followed them to the training room, everyone actually was taken back by the power Robin emitted, especially the martians. As they go to the training room, an emergency alert came up, Batman opened it to Captain Marvel.

"Guys we need back up badly, Luthor has these giant robots that know our weaknesses attacking Metropolis!" Captain yelled then the screen went black.

"Let's go, " Batman commanded.

"Can we go?" Robin asked. Batman looked at him, not being able to keep the worry off his face. "Dad I'm fine, please let us help, "Robin begged.

"Aw, Bats let them come before Robin pulls the face, "Flash convinced, Batman sighed and nodded. The team cheered and ran to the zetas.

* * *

"They've got kryptonite!" Superman yelled dodging a large metal hand. Batman stepped to the side, avoiding a large rock.

"Batman, I need time!" Robin yelled as he back flipped twice to avoid a foot. Batman nodded.

"Superman's" Batman tried to yell but the head robot grabbed him in his fist and squeezed.

"Hello Batman, " Luther said from his perch on the robot smiling evil. "Crush him, "he commanded the robot and the robot obeyed slowly crushing the Dark Knight.

"Batman!" He heard Robin shout. He painfully craned his head to see his adopted staring at him in horror.

"Well Batty, looks like your little bird gets to see you die, what a treat!" Luthor exclaimed.

"No!" Robin yelled, his heart filled with sadness. Then his chest where his heart is stared glowing brightly, the glow started to envelop his body but Robin just felt natural. Soon the glow covered his entire body and a bright light flashed. When it die down Robin was in his usual outfit but it was golden and glowing, his cape swirled as if caught in a invisible so was his hair but it on moved slightly.

"Drop him!" Robin demanded. Luther quickly recovered from his shock and smiled evil once again.

"As you wish, "he smirked and made the robot drop Batman to the ground. Faster Than Flash could react Robin stuck out his hand and a golden flat beam shot out and caught his mentor, Robin closed his fist and the beam carried Batman to him. Robin gently set Batman on the ground, he put a hand on his back to keep him up.

"Are you OK dad?" Robin asked, Batman got over his shock and nodded. Robin smiled then put on a determined expression and stood. He flew high up, with his feet together, arms outstretched, and closed his hands into fists. All the robots were enveloped in golden bubbles, Robin opened his fist and all the robots disappeared leaving only Luther in his own bubble. Robin floated to the ground with the evil bald man.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Kid Flash exclaimed. Robin set Luthor, who was looking at him with interest, next Superman before hurrying to his adoptive father.

"I'm fine Robin " Batman said standing up.

"Are you sure?" he asked, before Batman could respond, Robin put a hand in the center of his chest and light glow ran from Robins hand and spread through the Dark Knight. "Two broken ribs, a minor head rush, and a weakened lung, "stated the Boy Wonder then closed his eyes and the glow ran back to his hand, healing Batman's wounds on the way everyone thought.

Robin stepped back, taking his hand of Batman's chest, took a deep breath, and relaxed. His golden glows slowly drifted back to his heart, the invisable wind left his cape and hair. He looked at everyone, in his usual black, red, and yellow costume, and smiled.

"Ta-da, "he said weakly, then his eyes widened . "Lex is gone!"he exclaimed. Everyone turned a glare to Superman who gulped nervously.

"Hey who wasn't distracted by what just happened?" He accused. Batman pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

"Lex Luthor, you say you have important news?"a man asked, Lex smiled.

"You won't believe this, "he said.


	3. Chapter 3

"It seems the heart is controlled by emotion, "J'honn informed the founding members and team.

"Robin, can you try to use it?" Superman asked, Robin nodded. He closed his eyes and scrunched up his face but nothing happened.

"Relax, Robin, think about things that make you sad, what makes you tick, "J'honn said and Robins face relaxed as did his body.

There it was the one thing he so badly wanted to remember and forget. The circus, tent, warm smiles, his parents, the trapeze, the snapping of a rope, the heart shattering crunch from below...

"NO!" Robin yelled, his eyes snapping open but the whites of his mask glowed a dim gold and the golden glow instantly took over. But this time all the glow seemed dimmer and the martians recoiled feeling waves of anger emit from him. Robins face turned into an angry and determined expression.

"Batman, you must calm him down!" J'honn exclaimed clutching his head. Batman immediately ran to his adopted son, he put a hand on his shoulder and Robins anger faded as he saw who's face he was looking at. The golden glow retreated to his heart and Robin collapsed but Batman caught him quickly.

"We need to figure this heart thing out soon, "Batman said but a hint of sadness showed in his voice as he gently lay his ward on the ground and knelt next to him. Worry etched visibly on his usual serious face.

* * *

Lex Luthor approached Klarion with an evil glint in his eye. The Light ordered him to speak with the witch boy after her informed them of Robin.

"Luthor old buddy how do you do?" Klarion asked walking upside down on thin air.

"Klarion, what do you know about a golden glow that can give people great power?" Luthor asked getting straight to the point.

"I only know of Apollos gift, but this is highly unattainable as only Apollo has it and keeps it locked up tight in the Sun." Luthor smirked at him.

"Kalrion, what if I told you Apollo has given it to someone?" Klarions eyes widened.

"Who has it? Tell me tell me tell, " Klarion begged like a child asking to stay up later.

"What does it do?" Luthor asked ignoring his pleas, Klarion huffed and pulled a book out of thin air.

"The Golden Heart of Apollo can grant the user great power of all things good in humanity. It was originally a gift for Apollos sister but she claimed that it could be used to make Earth better. The user is chosen by Apollo himself, but only those he sees gallant enough and is removed when the user reaches their time. The last user, Theodore von Hemstrung, tried to take over the world, oo I like this fellow, but Apollo took the heart from him before he succeeded. Disgusted with himself, Apollo sealed the heart away claiming no one would ever be gallant enough to use it. But when combined with chaos the heart will allow its user to do what it please with anywhere that uses a Sun, "Klarion read.

"How is it used?"Luthor asked a little annoyed he didn't read that part. Klarion rolled his eyes.

"When in any mood besides anger that suppresses enough mood juice you could call it, the heart will encase its user in a golden glow and grant its power for the user. But when anger is used the glow will be dim and only the bad of humanity is its power, "Klarion read. Luthor face filled with evil joy.

* * *

"Weird the first time I went like that I felt fine,but this time...it felt bloodthirsty and all I wanted to do was...kill, "Robin whispered touching his chest where his heart was located and it responded by glowing faintly once again. "Dad?" Batman quickly moved him closer to his chest. Batman was cradling him so lightly like he was a price of fragile glass that would break if it was held to tight.

"What is it baby bird?"he asked in a soothing tone.

"Do-do I even have a heart or is it just a ball of Sun now?"Robin asked softly.

"Of course you have a heart, the Sun ball is just keeping it under wraps and together, like when you glue a broken vase back together, the glow is that glue without it..."Batman didn't need to finish, everyone knew what he meant.

Without Apollos gift, Robins heart would fall apart. And he would be lost once again.

* * *

High above all this, Apollo watched his gifts user struggle to understand his power in a golden T.V. Apollo sighed and rubbed his temple.

"You should help him, "someone said. Apollo looked up to see his sister, Artemis approaching him with her usual serious face and misty blue bow.

"I wish I could Luna moon, but when I took your active I told you-"

"I know, I know, the user must learn to use it them self or their courage is questioned, but brother he is only a child, "she insisted. Apollo looked back at the young boy before returning his gaze to his ebony sister.

"I know, but I believe he and his spawns shall carry my gift for years to come and correct Theodore's mistake."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so you dudes and dudets wanted more info on the prologue so here's a chapter on it.**

* * *

"Earth is being invaded, "Batman stated plainly but everyone was shocked.

"What-who-how- what?" Kid Flash managed.

"Indeed, we are unaware of their race but they have not come in peace, "J'honn said and Kid and Robin stifled a giggle at the quote.

"So does this mean..." Robin turned to Batman who gave him a stiff nod. "Yes!" Robin raced out of the room.

"What is he so excited about? Uh hello, are coming to kill us!" Artemis exclaimed. Robin ran back in with a roll of blue paper.

"First rule of being a Bat, always be prepared, I made this sometime in the early years but Bats said we would never need it, and for once I get to prove him wrong, " Robin said smugly. Batman rolled his masked eyes and took the blue paper.

"What is that exactly?" Superboy asked. Batman rolled open the paper as Robin gave him a smug smirk.

"You sure this'll work?" Batman asked his partner. Robin nodded eagerly like a child.

"What is it?" M'gann asked but the duo ignored her.

"Where are we supposed to get that?" Batman asked pointing to something on the paper. Robin looked at what he was pointing at.

"You know very well where we can get one, "he scoffed at his mentor who gave him a smirk.

"For the love of almighty God! What is it?" Kid Flash yelled receiving two Bat-glares. Batman showed them the paper which had a generator drawing in white.

"Its a shield generator, "Robin said proudly.

"J'honn how long till they get here?" Batman asked the martian.

"I have estimated two days, "J'honn replied. Batman turned to his ward.

"We can do it!" Robin smiled.

* * *

Robin was inside the generator programming it's time lapse.

"Robin, how's it going?" Batman asked over the com unit.

"Just about to-" Robin started but noticed two tubes that put two energies together in order for the shield to project.

"Robin, what is it? Robin?" Batman asked urgently. Robin sighed.

"Bat- dad...I'm sorry, " Robin said and switched it off the com unit and walked the tubes. He grabbed one with each hand and focused all his invisible strength on pulling the two together.

-Meanwhile-

"Robin, what is it? Robin?" Batman yelled into his com unit. Batman froze, why was Robin apologizing?

"Bats its working!" Flash yelled. Batman turned and saw the generator begin to glow then it shot a purple beam into the air. Superman shot into the air, into space, but Batman's eyes never left the generator. Then it dawned on him.

"NO!" Batman yelled and started to the generator but Wonder Woman grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?"she yelled over the noise of the generator.

"Let me go Diana, he's still in there!"he yelled.

"Batman, you can't go in there, you'll die to!"

"Guys, its working!" Superman yelled returning to the ground. "But it's overheating, Icon, Rocket throw a shield around the generator the heat it'l give off will make it stronger. Rocket and Icon nodded and flew, combining shields. The generator began to shake but held it's own.

"They cannot get in, they are calling a retreat!" J'honn yelled.

"ROBIN!" Batman screamed as the generator imploded. Batman covered his eyes with his cape at the bright fire. After a few minutes, Rocket and Icon dropped the shield and Batman rushed into the debris.

"Robin! Robin!"he yelled racing through the metal scraps. Everyone either looked shocked or sad as Batman yelled his partner name.

Batman froze, a few feet before him he could see colors. Yellow, black, and red. Baan raced to the colors and nearly screamed. His part-son, lied there, his cape was burnt so it was shorter, his costume had tears with the skin burnt badly, in his fist was a corner of something. Batman knelt before the corpse and clutched his upper body and slowly removed the paper.

It was actually a picture, of the team and their mentors. Batman remembered that day, Robin turned the crocodile tears on full blast and had convinced everyone to part take in it. Batman had expected Robin to just smirk but he had wrapped his arms around him and nestled his head into his side. Above it was ' I love you, dad' in neat letters.

That did it.

That memory made him, Batman. The Dark Knight, the shadow you're afraid to look at night, the man who could make serial killers cry for their mom's. Cried. The founding members and team had gathered behind him. Wally was crying into his uncles stomach. M'gann was gathered in her uncles arms. Even Artemis, Superboy, and Aqualad, the ones that always kept cool or refused to show emotion, sobbed over the little bird. Wonder Woman, also in uncontrollable tears, walked to Batman and put a hand on his shoulder as Batman shook with sobs.

"I...never...got to say...goodbye, "he managed out. That didn't help the mood, since no one else got to say goodbye either. Everyone stayed like that for a while, mourning a lost brother, nephew,...son.

The Sun began to peak over the hill crest, engulfing everyone in its warm glow. Everyone ignored it until a beam shot out from the ball of fire before the dynamic duo, now the dynamic uno. The beam began to materialize into a person, but Batman never looked up from his deceased son.

The beam left, leaving begin a man with golden hair, tan skin, blue eyes, and blue jeans with a gold shirt. Wonder Woman gasped and dropped into a bow, but the man ignored her, his gaze was on Robin.

"He was a hero, "the man said softly, everyone nodded. "And every hero deserves a second chance. "Now Batman looked at him, the man smiled warmly and held up his palm, a golden sphere appeared in the palm.

"Wh-what is t-t-that, "Wally managed out. The man smiled before slapping on a serious face.

"This is a lost treasure, the Golden Heart, it is very powerful and desired. It shall restore Robin, all his memories, skill all of it shall not be tampered, he will ever remember this. But, if activated, it shall give him great power, allowing him to draw power from all the good in humanity. But he will have a bigger target on his back, "Apollo told them.

After a moment to take this in Flash spoke up.

"Well I guess we'll all have to be DaddyBats then, "he said. Apollo smiled and took the sphere gently between the tips of his fingers and lowered it to the Boy Wonders chest, right into his heart.

A glow coarsed through Robin, healing burns, cuts, clothing as it flowed through his veins before returning to his heart leaving him as healthy than before. Apollo stood and turned as a beam shot down. Apollo walked into it.

"Oh it'll be a few days before he wakes up and ENOUGH with the secrets Bruce, "Apollo call over his shoulder in a exasperated voice. He disappeared in a flash of light.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin was on top of a branch in a tree in a forest at the edge of Gotham. He knew Bruce would be mad that he left by himself but everyone worrying about him and what the heart would do was overwhelming him, so he left to clear his head. Robin looked at the cream full moon when a glow drew his attention.

Robin looked at his chest to see it glowing brighter than usual, as if warning him, Robin didn't know what to do.

"Uh, everything alright, uh heart thing?"he asked but all it did was glow brighter. Robin jumped from the tree landing silently, the glow continued. "Well, if you're not gonna help-" A burst of red lightning shot out and wrapped around Robin like chains and held him in place, his heart glowing dimmed completely.

" I don't know Lex, you sure he has it?"a voice in the darkness asked.

"Klarion?" Robin asked and was answered with said teenager and Lex Luthor stepping into the dim red glow of his chains.

"Hello Robin, " Lex said smoothly with a evil smirk.

"Now, Robin, Lex here says you have Apollos heart, enlighten me is this true?"Klarion asked stroking Teekel. Robin was about to deny when his heart grew brightly, in Robins mind he mentally face palmed as the glow begged to grant him power of Apollo.

"Uh...it always does that?" Robin asked hopefully. Klarion smiled with pure evil as Luthor walked forward to the chained bird.

"I wonder Boy Wonder, why don't you show Klarion what I saw that day?"

"N-, " Robin started but grunted and fell to his knees his heart glow brightening. Though Luthor and Klarion couldn't see, Robins heart stopped begging and demanded to grant Robin its power. "N-no I w-w-wont!" Robin exclaimed, Klarion had pure evil on his face and knelt in front of the struggling bird.

"Come on bird boy, you know you want to feel Apollos power...""Klarion egged on. Robin shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. But he gave out. His body visibly relaxed, he opened his eyes to show the two villians the glowing lenses.

Robin stood up with an emotionless face. Robin glanced at the red chains which disappeared with a golden glow, then he went into his usual heart outfit. But he didn't move.

"This. Is. Perfect!" Klarion yelled startling his cat.

"Klarion, why have you encountered Robin?" Robin asked in a deep thundering voice.

"Apollo! I actually need him, "Klarion smirked. Robin got into fighting stance. "Let's dance, "Klarion laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin didn't take Klarion's words, instead he bolted right past him with a streak of gold. It took Klarion a moment to register what just happened before following him along with Luthor and his demon tabby.

Robin ran with the heart giving him a speed boost before skidding to a stop in front of a roaring river, flying would give away his location but he couldn't swim it he'd be knocked into the jagged rocks and severally injured.

'Any suggestions?' Robin thought to the heart

'Walk forward, think lighter than air, 'a deep voice responded.

'Are you crazy?!'he exclaimed to it.

'Trust me, 'it responded with such confidence. Robin thought for a moment before giving a solemn nod. Robin then thought of light thoughts, air the lightest thing in the world. Robin closed his eyes and walked forward, he could hear the rapids right in front of him. Robin took a deep breath and stepped in, or at least he thought was in. With a small step the water he stepped ON calmed down. Robin peered down in amazement.

'Ok, this is SUPER cool, 'he told the heart. He took another step, again the water calmed with his step, glowing slightly. Robin slowly made his way across the now calming rapids, silently thanking Apollo, he'd have to ask Wonder Woman how to send him his thanks.

He got to the other side, the river flowed smoothly behind him when he heard a crashing sound. Robin whirled around to see Klarion and Luthor on the other side of the river.

"Come now Robin,let's not make this difficult, "Luthor bargained. Robin eyes turned to slits and he threw down a streak of golden energy into the water making it rise high up with Robin's control. Robin pushed his hands to the villains, sending them back into the thick forest a good few feet. Robin shot off into the forest with a speed that could rival Flash's until he reached the entrance to Happy Harbor and proceeded to the cave.

* * *

"Where. Is Robin?"Batman growled to the founding members and team. Most of them shrank back, not wanting to face Daddy!Bats, when Wonder Woman spoke up.

"Bats, you need to give him space, the teenage years are the most rebelling and you have been kinda smothering him, "Wonder Woman reasoned.

"Princess, I almost lost him once, I NEVER want that to happen again, "Batman growled at the Amazon when the zetas announced Robins arrival. Batman practically tackled him, but immediately pulled back when Robin whimpered.

"S-sorry B-b-bats, just r-r-ran from G-g-gotham, "Robin panted with a weak smile, only then did Batman notice he was using the heart. Robin saw his look and closed his eyes, drawing the power back to his heart. He promptly collapsed.

"Rob!"Wally exclaimed and zipped next to his considered brother as Batman caught him as he fell.

"he's fine Wally, just exhausted from running, "Batman told the speedster scooping his adopted son into a bridal style hold.

"Batman, this heart, it's so complicated, for the love of God couldn't Apollo have left an instruction book!" Barry yelled.

"BARRY! I don't care I would gladly give Apollo anything he desired, he. Saved. my. SON!"Batman yelled back.

"mmmmmm, dad?"a weak voice asked. Batman peered down at his bundle to see Robin waking up, Robin immediately shot up in his surrogate fathers arms. "Batman! LexandKlarionknowIhavetheheartandthey-"

Wally put a hand over his best friends mouth.

"Robin,slow down, "Batman told him and carried him to the couch. He gently set down his partner onto it."Now what happened?"

"I was trying to clear my head in Gotham's forest when I hear someone crying so I began to search the forest when Klarion chained me with his magic-"Wally snorted-"and he-he wanted to see-"Robin placed a hand on his heart which once again reminded him it was there with a soft glow-"Luthor was there to, he was the one that told Klarion, I-I think Klarion wants to use it t-to destroy Earth..."Robin passed out, struggling to say the last part. "He...knows..."

"This just went to bad to much, much worse, "Green Arrow mumbled.

"Great not only is every single crazy Gotham villain after him but now Klarion and Luthor are going to stop at nothing until they get him and that thing!"Roy yelled gesturing to his heart which shocked him with a burst of gold for coming near it's mater.

"Roy, we are all worried for Robin but now, more than ever, he needs us especially you so that may never happen, "Aqualad stated putting a hand on the archers shoulder.

"I-I just wish that...he wasn't so powerful, "Roy shrank to the floor followed by Wally. For what seemed like a very long time Wally finally spoke.

"He's never wanted powers..."Wally murmured. Everyone looked at him.

"What?"Artemis asked, she wished she had powers they made everything so easy.

FOUR YEARS AGO

Roy, Wally, and Dick were sprawled across the enormous living room in Wayne manor, watching a animated show about people with powers.

"Man having powers would be so cool, "Roy muttered, Wally laughed nodded but turned to their youngest friend when he didn't agree.

"What?"he asked.

"Dude, don't you want powers?"Wally asked, then looked surprised at his answer.

"No...actually. Having powers, just make you like everyone else, besides GA and Bats, besides having powers would be to easy. I like a challenge. If I had flight, the trapeze would mean nothing, X-ray means I couldn't do as Batman trained and know before opening something. I like putting a challenge to myself and knowing that I don't have powers, "the ebony haired child replied.

PRESENT

"But powers...they..."Artemis didn't know how to respond to this.

"And now...he has everything he never wanted, powers, and powerful ones at that...but it's keeping him alive and that's all that matters, "Roy growled.

"What does he want?"Superboy asked. Roy and Wally looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. 'His parents.'

"He just wants to be looked upon like he's not some kid that donned a cape and plays hero, he wants to know that he has earned some respect with the skills he has, "Batman lied knowing what the archer and speedster were thinking.

* * *

Batman carried his partner to his barely used room at the mountain, as he layed the Boy Wonder onto the mattress, it shifted slightly and the corner of a black envelope stuck out. Batman tucked his son in, then grabbed the envelope. It had 'Bruce' written across it in neat white pencil. Curios the Darnk Knight opened it.

_Dear Bruce,_

_I am never going to send this letter, I know the look on your face would be unbearable, you'd probably think me of a child. But I write it cause I need to let this out. These past five years have been amazing, you taking me in, training me, becoming a second father. Don't feel bad Bruce but you could never replace my real father, but having you there, hugging me and comforting me just he used to. I know a lot of kids that would sell their own mothers to take my place. And I've never really admitted this to anyone but I don't think I would._

_Trade I mean._

_And I don't think I'm ready to see your face if I TOLD you that. Which is why I'm never gonna send this letter._

_I miss my parents with my whole heart, Bruce. Really. I do and I know you miss yours to._

_But I wouldn't trade this for the world._

_ Love,_

_ Dick_

Robin shifted slightly in the bed startling Batman out of his thoughts. He carefully resealed the letter, and fixed to where it was. Batman brushed his sons hair back, kissed his forehead and walked out of the room to let his son sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin woke up with a jolt as the memories came flooding back. He sat up in his bed, letting his cape cover most of him, and let out a sigh.

'What am I going to do, with Klarion after me it's only a matter of time before he's using me to destroy the ones I love, 'he thought but turned his attention to the black bed side table. He opened the drawer and hit a secret button that opened a hidden compartment with a slight pop. He took the square item that was hidden inside and smiled softly.

'At least they can't be hurt, 'he thought sadly tracing the photo with his forefingers. It was a family photo, His cousin, Sam had him in a fake headlock while giving him a noogie and smiling at him, younger Dick was laughing and staring at his cousin with fake anger. Behind the two were Sam's mother and father, his aunt was on his uncles back in piggy back form, while waving one hand at the camera. To the left were his parents. Mary Grayson was leaning into John Graysons chest with one hand wrapped around him, the other on his chest. His father had one hand wrapped around her and the other on the back of her head, both had a loving smile on.

A tear slid from his left eye and he gently hid the photo away.

'It isn't your fault, 'the heart said to him gently.

'That's what everyone tells me, 'Robin thought angrily. The heart quieted down but glowed softly once. Robin sighed again and trudged out of bed, stripping off his costume and replacing it with loose gray sweats, a slightly over sized maroon shirt, and white socks but kept his mask in place.

'Here goes, 'he thought and walked to the kitchen but was immediately tackled by a red and yellow blur.

"Robit'ssogoodtoseeyouawakeyou'vebeenoutofitforwhatseemslikeforever-"Wally yelled.

"Hey Baywatch! Let the guy breath, God!"Artemis yelled from her perch on the stool but Wally didn't back down until the heart zapped him slightly. He pulled back with a yelp rubbing his chest.

"Sorry Walls, it's uh...little over protective, "Robin apologized.

'Look uh heart guy, you need to quit shocking my friends and I kinda need a name for you, 'Robin thought angrily.

'You may refer to me as whatever please you master, but whenever I feel you are being threatened, I shall 'shock' them, 'the heart retorted.

"It's cool Rob, barely felt it, "Wally laughed before dragging him to the kitchen the heart started another charge.

'Don't you dare, 'Robin ordered and it died down. Or at least he thought.

"AH!"Robin screamed, dropped to the ground, clutching his head as the heart glowed, but this glow was bright yet dim.

"ROBIN!" Wally yelled rushing to his side but slammed into a dim gold shield.

"W-wally s-s-stay a-a-a-away!"Robin yelled. Bolts of energy began to strike sides of the mountain tearing pieces off it.

'What are you doing?!'Robin yelled to the heart.

'I was not made to serve a child, 'said a voice, it wasn't the usual soft, kind yet deep voice. No, this voice had venom and evil in every letter.

Robin fell on his hands and knees with his eyes squeezed shut. The pain was worse than anything Joker has ever done.

"Robin!"he heard M'gann yell, he slowly looked up and painfully peered, the team were dodging falling rocks and bolts of energy. A large piece was about to fall on Wally, he noticed and tried to dodge but it landed on his left leg. His scream was heartbreaking.

"NO!"Robin roared, his eyes glowing red as he stood up and stretched out his arms. The falling rocks halted in mid air with a red aura around them, the rock on Wally was turned into air with a burst of red, and the energy beams halted. Artemis ran over and eased Wally up, Wally looked at him.

"Rob..."he called weakly. Robin turned a sharp glare to him, but it was gone as he saw his best friends crooked leg and pale face, his eyes full of sadness. His eyes turned back to white, due to the mask, the rocks fell to the ground with loud THUDS!, and he slowly lowered is arms, his eyes glued to Wally's leg. A hand flew to Robin's mouth, the other tore off his mask.

'I-I d-did that, 'Robin thought. Wally noticed his sad yet guilty look.

"Rob, it's OK, I-I-I'm fine, "Wally stuttered through gritted teeth, Actually it hurt like hell. And Robin seemed to know that.

"Robin it's OK, we'll figure this-"M'gann started, stretching an arm to the Boy Wonder and floating forward but abruptly stopped at Robin's answer.

"NO! STAY AWAY. I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!"Robin yelled throwing an arm to the side which resulted in a small beam of energy hitting M'gann in the stomach. She grimaced and clutched her stomach but tried to suck it up at Robin's guilty stare.

Robin's eyes welled up with tears as Batman walked in, taking in the scene he started to his partner.

"NO! STAY AWAY, I'M TO DANGEROUS!"Robin yelled too his mentor and took off to the zetas.

"Robin wait!"Batman yelled and chased after him but Robin threw up a shield around the doorway and disappeared with the zetas announcement of his departure. Batman sighed and turned to address Wally's leg.

"W-what about R-r-r-rob?"Wally asked as Artemis led him to the med bay.

"He just needs time to calm down, "Artemis reassured the speedster.

* * *

Robin was on top of a abandoned building in a forest in Metropolis. If he were in Gotham Bruce would just talk to him, at least here he had some time. Besides, he needed time alone. Good thing he had a spare mask, it hid his tears that were once again welling in his eyes.

'Robin...'the heart said in his mind.

'What do you want?'he thought to hit angrily.

'Robin that was not me.'

'Oh? Is there another heart Apollo put in me?'he asked sarcastically.

'No, it is the dark side to this power, 'it responded.

'Oh, FANTASTIC. Not only do I have to deal with this but now there's a dark side I don't know about!' he yelled to it.

'I'm sorry, but it is how it is, at least you are alive, 'it said with sincerity.

'Yeah, sorry for snapping at you, 'Robin apologized.

'It is fine, 'it reassured.

"Well, this is a shock, or not considering I was looking for you, "a evil voice behind Robin said. Robin whirled around to be met with Wotan, Luthor, and Klarion. Robin stood up to face the villains, his heart glowed threateningly.

"It seems you were right, "Wotan said, looking at the heart.

"Would I ever lie to you Wotan?"Luthor asked and turned his attention back to Robin. "Come quietly Boy Wonder and we won't hurt you, "he urged.

"Fat. Chance, "Robin snarled. The heart let out a burst of gold light, temporarily blinding the three men as Robin allowed it to envelop him with it's power. When the blinding light died down Robin was in his hero uniform along with the heart's golden coating and was floating in the air a few feet.

"Toohs eht yob htiw erif, "Wotan said pointing his hand at Robin as red fire shot from it. Robin held his arms in front of his face in a X and put up a shield, the fire bounced off it harmlessly. Robin dropped the shield and thrusted a arm at Wotan, shooting him with a electric beam.

'Any ideas?'he asked the heart, not noticing Wotan sneaking from behind.

'Turn around!'the heart yelled but it was to late. Wotan gripped his arms and held him in the air.

"Niard mih, "Wotan said smugly. A red glow surround Robin and began to suck away his energy, after a few minutes his heart gave out and took away the power, another few seconds and Robin went limp. Wotan let him fall to the ground with a thud as Klarion and Luthor approached the two.

"Thank Wotan, "Luthor said and the man just nodded before taking off. Luthor turned to the Boy Wonder and knelt down, scooping him into his arms bridal style.

"The Light is going to LOVE this, "Klarion smirked opening a portal. The two entered, their prize fast asleep in Luthors arms.


	8. Chapter 8

"Robin, are you there?"Batman asked into the com link but only got static. After a few hours, and some annoying begging due to Wally, Batman agreed to give Robin a call and ask him to come back.

"I-I've never seen him that...broken, "Wally muttered from his spot on the couch with his leg propped up on a pillow.

"The heart...was so different, so evil and Robin couldn't control it, "Artemis added. Batman sighed at the covert team.

"I'm going to find him, "Batman stated and headed to the infamous Batmobile. As soon as he got in Superman called him.

"What?"he asked clearly annoyed.

"Batman, I saw some flashes of light in the forest of Metropolis, it's probably nothing but I think you and I should check it out, "Superman told him.

"I'll be there soon, "Batman said in his usual stoic voice and hung up.

* * *

'Wake up Robin, you have to awaken, 'the heart said in Robin's head.

"Mmmmmmm, five more minutes, "Robin mumbled but jolted up as the heart gave him a small shock. Robin yawned and looked around. The room wasn't big, stone everywhere, no bed, no nothing, only a thick door and a florescent light.

'OK, what's up?'

'What is up, you got taken by a demonic child and two demonic men, 'the heart gave his mind a small push, allowing the memories to return.

"Great, don't suppose you have any ideas?"Robing rumbled, sitting up and looking at his chest. The heart only glowed in response. "I don't know heart, seems a bit...alright, "Robin sighed and spread his arms apart, head up and eyes closed. The heart shone brightly, enveloping him in it's power, when it died down, Robin floated a few inches with his feet pressed tightly together.

"Any chance I can go intangible?"Robin asked aloud.

'Focus on feeling untouchable, like water, you can never be grabbed, 'the heart ordered.

"Thanks, "Robin told it then closed his eyes, focusing his thoughts on becoming as untouchable water, or better, a shadow. Robin suddenly felt himself become lighter.

'Do not loose focus, now head to the wall, not the door, with luck the wall will lead outside, 'the heart ordered. Robin nodded and turned to the wall, flying at it but staying focused. He closed his eyes as he neared it waiting for it to openly smack him, but it never did. Robin's eyes opened, but quickly wanted to close them.

It didn't lead outside, it lead to another room, this one larger but also had no furniture. But the worse was who was inside the room. Joker, Poison Ivy, Wotan, Klarion, Luthor, Queen Bee, Ultra Humanite, and Black Atom.

"Uh...wrong room?"Robin said hopefully as he felt the intangibility leave. Joker laughed his signature laugh while Luthor walked to the Boy Wonder. Robin gave him a glare and put up a shield. "Just so we're clear, I can easily kill you all, "Robin growled.

"But you won't, "Luthor smirked.

"No, but I can still leave baldy, "Robin sneered. "Joker, nice to see you outside of Gotham, "Robin said to the mad clown.

"Same to you Boy Blunder, why don't you put down that shield and give Uncle J a hug?"Joker laughed.

"What? No Aunty Harley, I'm hurt, "Robin said sarcastically but Joker just burst out laughing.

"Enough! No this is how it's going to go, Robin you are going to put down the shield and come with us, "Queen Bee ordered. Robin burst out laughing, clutching his side, taking the villains by surprise.

"T-t-t-t-thats funny, "Robin managed through laughs before dropping to the ground on his knees still laughing.

"And why is that?"Black Atom growled.

"Because, you guys forgot something, 'Robin said standing up and subsiding the laughter.

"Oh? Enlighten us Robin, "Luthor sneered.

"Gladly, "Robin said before turning intangible and sinking through the floor with a wave and the shield still up. From above he could practically feel the villains madness.

* * *

"It looks like a fight between two people who use magic, "Batman informed the last son of Krypton as he examined the burns on the roof of the warehouse.

"But who?"Superman asked.

"It couldn't...Doctor Fate, "Batman barked into his communicator.

"Yes Dark Knight?"

"I need you at my location ASAP, "Batman ordered. Not a second later a blue beam was on the roof of the warehouse as well, but materialized Doctor Fate. Fate took in the scene and nodded as if reading Batman's find. Fate floated upward and held out his arms, his hands glowed and beams shot out, landing on the burns mark.

"Wotan and Klarion the Witch Boy, there was a third of great power but I do not know who, "Doctor Fate informed.

"I do..."Batman muttered, "Thank you Doctor Fate, "he said, Fate nodded and returned to the Watchtower.

"It was Robin, wasn't it?"Superman asked. Batman gave him the slightest of nods, before urning to his car to begin his search for his son.

* * *

'I'm open to suggestions, 'Robin thought. He had died down the power to hide in the shadows until he had a plan.

'Try the man of bats, 'the heart said.

'oh yeah...but...'

'Robin they will forgive you, you were not in control.' Robin nodded and put a hand to his communicator.

"Batman? You there?"he whispered.

"Robin? Where are you? Why are you whispering?" Batman asked his ward.

"I don't know and I'm trying not to get found, Luthor, Klarion, Joker, Bats they are hunting me down and-"Robin was cut off by a bolt red lighting zapping him across the room.

"Robin? Ro-"the lightening destroyed the communicator.

"Found him!"Robin heard Klarion yell as he stood up, his heart glowing. His captors appeared in the dim lit, smiling evilly.

"Robin, why must you resist?"Queen Bee asked.

"Because you're all cr-"Robin masked eyes widened, the white lenses as well, and he dropped to the ground clutching his head and screaming as the heart glowing dimly. The villains were taken back a bit at this, but Robin didn't see.

'No, I refuse to be at the mercy of a child!'his heart yelled. The same golden beams as in the mountain shot out.

"NO! STOP!"Robin screamed. The villains were just staring at him, their faces either surprised or pleased at the Boy Wonders struggle to keep control. He lost. The hearts evil power enveloped him. The beams stopped and Robin floated in front of his captors, his eyes red and his usual golden glow dim. His hands were balled into his fist, but he didn't attack.

"What are you?'Klarion asked stepping forward a bit. Robin turned his head slightly to the witch boy.

"Why Klarion. it has been a while, "came a deep booming voice.

"Theodore?"Klarion asked uncertainty before breaking out into a evil smile at Robin's slight nod, who also had a evil smirk.

"Klarion?"Luthor asked.

"Boys, and girl, this is Theodore, the man who made Apollo lock away the heart because he wanted to use it for evil, your welcome by the way, "Klarion told them.

"Indeed, I would have thanked you those years ago, but that blasted Sun God locked me away. But now I have returned to bring destruction to this world!"Theodore boomed. The villains grinned evilly among themselves before Theodore yelled, but it was Robin's voice. "NO! I promised dad...I would always...be a ...hero!"Robin yelled.

The golden person clutched their head, twisting left and right before a burst of gold light flashed and the dim glow was bright again. Robin was in charge again, he fell to his knees on the floor, one hand clutching his heart the other was on the floor.

"Oh poo, I enjoyed Theodore company, "Klarion sneered. Robin's power died down and he struggled to stay awake for a few seconds before collapsing on his side, completely asleep. Joker laughed and walked to small bird, he knelt next to him but was knocked into a wall with a burst of golden electricity. A golden aura surround the Boy Wonder and lifted him off the ground, swishes of golden whirled around him and Robins eyes shot open but through the white of his mask, they were glowing gold. The swishes of gold shot at him and enveloped Robin, once again, with Apollo's gift. Robin rose high off the ground but when he was fully transformed he shot to the ground, creating a good sized dent in it with his single fist, he rose slowly to face the villains.

His fist's glowed dangerously and he shot two beams, one at Queen Bee the other at Luthor, both of them landed on the floor in chains. Robin turned to the side with his ever flowing cape swishing and shot another at Joker, trapping him in a cage. Next he faced Black Atom, Atom threw in some good aimed punches but Robin just blocked each of them with small shields before throwing a golden glowing fist in his face knocking him into a wall an chaining him as he fell to the ground. Ultra Humanite hit him in the back but Robin didn't even move, he just slowly turned around and blasted Humanite into another wall but locking him in an animal cage.

Robin looked around but Klarion, Poison Ivy, and Wotan were gone. Robin growled but shot out of the room, out through the ceiling and straight for Gotham, after, of course, he saw where he was and called the police for the villains, the chains and animal cages would disapate evetually.

'I think, 'Robin thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Robin woke up a half hour later, he saw the mountain a few miles away.

'That was fast, 'Robin praised the heart.

'Thank you Robin, 'the heart thanked.

The heart landed it's cargo outside the 'front door.' Robin pulled out his holo screen and hacked into the mountain, opening the door. He walked in carefully but was covered by a black shadow.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy Bats, "Robin said turning slowly to face his mentor.

"Where. Were. You?"Batman growled to his protege.

"Well...I may or may not have been taken by Klarion and Wotan AND Luthor to the Injustice League, which may or may not have resulted in me finding out the heart has a dark side which may or may not be the previous user who wants to use the heart for evil and now the Injustice League which may or may not consist of only Ivy, Klarion, and Wotan now may or may not want to use me to destroy the world, "Robin blurted out sheepishly.

"What?"Batman growled, he started to talk but was interrupted by a evil laugh.

"Right on the spot Boy Wonder, "said a voice. The Dynamic Duo whirled around to face the remaining Injustice Leaguers. Robin looked behind him to see his team wrapped in Ivy's vines, Superboy, M'gann, Aqualad, and Kid Flash had inhibitor collars on, but luckily had their masks on, Robin growled and allowed Apollos power to envelop him.

"Oh there's the gold, literally!"Ivy laughed and lifted her hand, wrapping vines tightly around Batman and Robin.

"Big mistake, "Robin growled in an echo voice and glared at the vines encircling him which turned into gold whisps and disappeared. Robin flew in the air and shot beams at Klarion who opened a portal and sucked them in. Robin dropped to the ground, creating a crater, and shot more beams at the vines enclosing his friends, the bottom of the vines snapped and the team dropped to ground with a thud.

"Easy there Boy Blunder, wouldn't want Batsy to get hurt, "Ivy called and made a fist causing the vines around his mentor to tighten and Batman to let out a low grunt.

"Better drop him now green girl, "Robin threatened, glowing orbs encircling his fists. "No offense M'gann, "Robin called to the martian.

"Non taken, "M'gann called.

"Here's a deal I like bird boy, you power down, we drop Batsy, you come with us, and no one gets hurt...yet, "Wotan sneered. Robin stiffened.

"Robin...no, "Batman said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry dad, "Robin murmured and forced the power back to his heart.

"Glad we came to an agreement, "Klarion laughed and shocked Robin into a wall while Ivy released Batman but restrained the team from helping Robin. Robin let out a cry of pain as he it the rock wall and fell to the ground. Wotan flew over and threw Robin over his shoulder.

"Robin..."Batman grunted then allowed darkness to overtake him.

"Now what?"Ivy asked Klarion.

"Follow me, "Klarion laughed and stepped into a portal, the two villains shrugged and followed with the Boy Wonder in tow.


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, dudes and dudets I'm about to steal a song from Frozen but the words a little changed.**

* * *

Robin's eyes peeled open and took in the sight. He was in a forest that was covered in snow, surrounded by a red shield, he was lying down on the ground, Klarion was at least twenty feet from him conjuring a spell as it seemed, and Poison Ivy and Wotan were standing next to Klarion. Robin groaned and slowly rose to his feet but immediately fell to the ground clutching his head.

'Keep it in Boy Wonder, keep the evil in, 'came the dark voice.

'That's all I've done since I became Robin isn't it, keeping in pain, emotion, hidden love, not anymore... time to let it out, 'Robin told it. Robin painfully stood up, he focused on using only the good the heart possessed and allowing only that heart power to power him. Robin shot his hands out, palms up, at the red shield and immediately a golden shield was inside the red shield, Robin expanded his shield until the red one shattered at his feet. Klarion whirled around and snarled at him, powering up his magic as Ivy took out some vines and Wotan prepared a spell.

"The snow blows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation...and it looks like I'm the king"

Robin twirled his hands around each other making a small sphere appear between his palms, Robin shot it at Ivy and enclosed her in a golden bubble.

"The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it down, Heaven knows I try-y-y"

Robin's heart glowed dimly but Robin just made his hand intangible and pulled out the dimness, he released it in the air where it began to spin in a circle.

"Don't let them in

Don't let them see

Be the good hero you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel

Don't let them know-w-w-w"

Robin unclasped his cape and released it into the swirling wind.

"WELL NOW THEY KNO-W-W-W-W"

Robin bent his left arm, palm up, releasing golden sparkles, then did the same with his right as he continued.

"Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go"

Robin pushed his hands away from each other making the sparkles dissapear behind him.

"Turn away and slam the door"

Robin pushed both his arms to the left and knocked Wotan into a golden wall, then to the right.

"I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on-n-n"

Robin slapped his palms together and made the two walls collide with Wotan, making him land on the ground, unconscious.

"I've always have been afraid"

Tears were sliding down from beneath Robin's mask, letting out all the sadness and pain he kept locked up for so long but he was smiling happily to let out the love and happiness he constantly kept down.

"It's funny how some distance makes you want to hide away

And the fears that once controlled me

CAN'T GET TO ME AT ALL-LL-LL"

Robin made two golden swords appear, Klarion smiled and made two red ones, they rushed at each other. Their swords met, crossed, with a clang before they began.

"It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through"

Robin swords glowed and he pushed them harshly across Klarions, making them fall into pieces.

"No right, no wrong, no rules for mee-e-e-e"

Robin twirled his swords around before slamming the tips into the ground a good five inches, spiderwebs crawled from them and made their way to Klarion. They formed into crystals and trapped Klarions inside a large one with smaller ones around it.

"I'M FRE-E-E-E-E-E

LET IT GO, LET IT GO"

Robin flew up and spun in a circle, helicopter style.

"I'M ONE WITH THE WIND AND SKY-Y-Y

LET IT GO, LET IT GO

YOU'LL NEVER NOT SEE ME CRY AGAIN"

Robin dropped to the ground creating, he lifted his right foot on stomped it onto the dirt. A wave of gold erupted from it and turned into a sun mural on the ground. The dim ball stopped spinning and transformed into a man with a thick beard, thick short hair, a long sleeved shirt and tight pants with knee high boots. He to glowed but his was dim and gave an evil feeling. Theodore. Robin put on a determined face and his hands began t glow with golden spheres.

"AND HERE I'LL STAY

LET THE SUN REIGN ON

THIS COLD AND EMPTY PLACE"

The Sun mural beneath Robin rose from behind him like an actual Sun and glowed brightly. Theodore shot out dark beams at the Boy wonder but the Sun shot out beams from it's outline creating a Sun shaped shield around Robin.

"MY POWER FLURIES THROUGH THE AIR INTO THE GROUND

MY SOUL IS SPIRALING IN GOLDEN BEAMS ALL AROUND-D

AND ONE THOUGHT WARMS LIKE A HOT BLAST"

Robin's srunched up his fingers into his palms and shakily raised his arms with difficultly. Large slabs erupted from the ground and Robin pointed his hands at Theodore, the slabs shot at the evil man but Theodore shot up a dim shield. While he was distracted Robin took out a picture that said Haley's Circus in yellow letters, Robin stared at it as memories graced his bright mind.

'No, going back would be to painful, 'he thought.

"I'M NEVER GOING BACK"

Robin burned the picture with his power.

"THE PAST IS IN THE PA-A-A-A-AS-S-T-T"

Robin began to whirl his hands around, rising Theodore off the ground, his arms and legs trapped in a golden tube.

"LET IT GO, LET IT GO-O-O"

Robin rose up at least fifty feet high to meet Theodore's face to face. The Sun began to rise behind Robin, the actual Sun.

"I'LL RISE UP LIKE THE BREAK OF DAWN-N-N

LET IT GO, LET IT GO"

Robin delivered one hard punch in the nose to the man.

"THAT PERFECT HERO IS GONE!"

Robin released Theodore but grabbed the collar of his shirt and held him in place.

"HERE I STAND IN THE LIGHT OF DAY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y

LET THE SUN REIGN O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N"

Robin reared back his arm and gave Theodore and upper cut, sending him flying into the mural Sun. Once Theodore hit it, he disappeared in a blinding flash that made Robin fall from his perch and create a crater in the earth below. Smoking, but alive Robin crawled out, the Sun shining brightly behind him.

"I'm not afraid anyways"

Robin fell to the ground, the power returning to his heart. That's how it was, for hours, Robin lying there, unconscious, Klarion and Ivy trapped, Wotan unconscious, and the sunrise giving a orange glow on the world below. After two hours Robins heart, glowed beneath him, golden streams through his veins, healing all wounds that had been issued onto the small bird. Robins eyes shot open as the heart finished, just as the Bat plane landed.

"Robin!'Batman called his voice mixed with worry and relief as he raced to his ward.

'Robin, this is putting to much strain on you and your body, I cannot take much more so I am going to rest, for five years at the most, do you mind young bird?'the heart asked him.

'No it's OK guy, take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere, 'Robin told it smiling. Somehow he felt the heart was smiling as well, then nothing. No sound. No glowing. Complete silence. Robin's smile grew.

"It's OK, dad. It's over. For now..."Robin murmured to his surrogate father. Batman smiled and helped his surrogate son to the black jet.


	11. Chapter 11

Nightwing watched as Tim and Garfield sparred on the lit up training pad when he felt it, that feeling he felt five years ago. Power. A lot of it, everyone seemed to feel it, because they all, M'gann, Tim, Superboy, Garfield, Wally, and Artemis, back a few steps away from him. Nightwing put a hand to his heart, it glowed brightly. Nightwing gasped and collapsed onto his back.

"Wing!"Robin exclaimed and ran to his side, Nightwing twisted to his side, his hands clenched into tight fists, his teeth gritted. He didn't want his little brother to see it, to see he was so much more than a team leader that was trained Batman.

"Nightwing, you have to, "Artemis whispered kneeling next to him, putting a hand on his arm.

"N-n-no..."Nightwing managed out through his teeth. Wally hung up his pone and knelt down next Artemis, rolling his best friend onto his back. Nightwing let out a cry and the heart jerked up his upper body and let it crash back down.

"Sis, what's wrong with him?"Garfield asked M'gann.

_Recognized Batman 01_

"Son, you have to, "Batman said softly also kneeling next to him.

"R-r-r-r-r-robin, "Nightwing sputtered.

"It'll be OK chum, "Batman assured. Nightwing struggled for a few seconds but relaxed his body, letting the power out. His chest glowed and beams shot out, attaching to his body. A bright light flashed and everyone shielded their eyes from it, when it died down everyone looked back. Nightwing was floating in the air, his fist clenched, his head turned away from Tim, he had his usual costume except it was golden and seemed to be glowing which concealed the black Kevlar and his blue bird that was stretched on his chest. His bands slightly swayed as if caught in an invisible wind, his mask was golden and glowing as well.

"W-wing, what are you?"Robin stuttered. Nightwing's fist clenched tighter, Batman put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's stronger then last time..."Nightwing muttered, his fist glowing with golden spheres.

"Bats what is going on?"Robin asked.

"Come with me, "Batman said and led Robin out, M'gann took Garfield into a different room to explain, Nightwing turned to Superboy, Artemis, and Wally.

"Guess it's back, "Nightwing stated looking at his glowing golden hands.

"It'll be OK buddy, "Wally assured. Nightwing sighed and silently landed on the ground and walked to the front door. The first Robin sat on the top of the mountain, staring at the Sun.

'Hello Nightwing, 'said a voice in his head.

'Hey guy, long time no see, 'Nightwing smiled.

'Why did you not want this new Robin to know of it?'the heart asked.

'I...wanted to be a hero in his eyes because of my skill, not because a God gave me powers, I want to be...his cool big brother, 'Nightwing thought sadly.

'He thinks the world of you, you know, I could tell, 'the heart assured.

"Wing?"Nightwing spun around to face the third Robin. "Hey..."

"Hey Timmy..."Tim sat next to him, a long awkward silence followed.

"I don't care, "Tim said quietly.

"What?"

"Wing, I don't care that you have...whatever this is, "Tim assured.

"Apollo gave them to me, but Bats probably already told you that." More silence. "You really don't care?"

"No, your still my big brother, "Tim hugged him tightly, Nightwing smiled and hugged back, the power returning to his heart. "I love you buddy, "Tim whispered.

"I love you to birdy, "Nightwing whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello Robin, "Apollo greeted approaching him in the forest in his usual jeans, t-shirt, and tennis shoes.

"Hey Apollo, uh heart said to meet you here, "Robin returned. Apollo laughed.

"Yes, I did, "Apollo agreed and made a golden log appear, e sat down and patted the spot next to him, Robin joined. They sat in silence for about a minute.

"Why me?"Robin asked the Sun God, Apollo turned to him.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean I'm an orphan a spoiled brat, a retired acrobat, I'm nothing special so why give me something so special?"Robin asked.

"Robin, think. You have saved many lives, even sacrificed yourself for those who shouldn't have been, that day you saved billions because someone was careless, that was gallant. Gallant is all the heart needs to pump power, and you just have so much, that is why you're much more powerful than any user before, "Apollo explained.

"You made it for your sister?"

"Yes, but Artemis always put others before herself, that's why the heart is gallant, so I made it for her, to show her what gallantry can do. But being her she believed you mortals could put it to better use. You have done that, they would be proud, "Apollo promised referring to his deceased family.

"I miss them..."Robin sniffled and allowed tears to fall, he wasn't keeping it in anymore.

"They miss you as well Robin, you know this. I must go, "Apollo said standing up. Robin suddenly jumped up and wrapped his arms around the Sun's God waist, Apollo smiled and patted his back.

* * *

Nightwing stood in front of the computers, he put a hand on his heart and watched it glow dimly beneath his Kevlar. A strong hand was on his shoulder. Nightwing spun around and hugged Batman tightly.

"They would be proud, "Batman promised. Nightwings heart flared and transformed him.

"So I've been told, "Nightwing muttered and hugged his ex mentor tighter. "I love you dad."

"I love you too son."

_**The End**_

_**~Phoenix Fire**_


End file.
